


Push/Pull

by cylo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylo/pseuds/cylo
Summary: Something is bothering you. Natsuki can tell and he wants to help.Short little thing from when I wasn't feeling so hot.





	Push/Pull

Perhaps it was the way you sighed to yourself that caught his attention. Natsuki’s gaze fell to you as you were curled and withdrawn into yourself, absently thumbing your phone. Padding over to you quietly, he knelt down in front of you, bringing his face low enough to catch your eye. He is silent when you meet his eyes, his brows slightly knit as he examines your face. You lock your phone and set it down, letting it fall between the cushions, giving him your full attention. 

At once, Natsuki’s eyes sharpen and soften, finding what he was looking for. His hand reaches up to cup your cheek with a feather-light touch. 

“Something happened.” He mutters, concern tinting his voice. 

“No, not really.” You are quick to deflect, looking down. Not a lie, per se. Nothing really “happened”. 

Natsuki caresses your cheek down to your jaw, lifting your head back up. It’s clear he’s not convinced. You try to look him in the eyes, but the compassionate expression sends conflicting emotions into your gut. “It’s fine.” You say to combat the discomfort. It doesn’t go away. A new, more gross feeling tightens your throat at lying directly to his face. 

He slides his hands across your cheek and behind your head, gently pulling you as he slightly rises to meet foreheads. You close your eyes as he does, focusing on the gentle warmth of his touch. 

He does not beg for you to open up. Even though he knows of the extent of your love for him, he knows even better that you do not take to vulnerability. You feel as though he can tell you want to open up more, and when you can’t the frustration and anger at yourself comes to surface. 

You begin to shake, the bubbling pressure of everything repressed threatening to burst. You don’t. You can’t. You shouldn’t, you’ll only hurt people around you. That fear sets your jaw, gives another push to shove the big emotions away, deeper. 

“It’s the same old stupid stuff.” You stray further from his gaze, withdrawing inward. “It’s  _ fine _ .” You insist mainly to yourself. Stop it. Too big. Too negative. Not pleasant to be around.  _ Stop  _ it. Selfish. How do you think he feels having to deal with  _ you  _ and your  _ sensitivity _ ?

Stop it.

These aren’t your words, you force yourself to remember. Not your ideas. Push them away. Natsuki would never say anything like that. He wouldn’t be comforting you right now if he felt that way. 

“I’m right here.” His voice comes clearly to you as the warmth of his touch pulls you out of your mind. A hand strokes your hair as you come to. The other holds you firmly to him as he cradles you on the ground. Sensation and awareness slowly return you to reality. You relax into his embrace as much as your body allows. “I’m not going to leave.”

Like a child you cling to him, fists grabbing handfuls of shirt, pulling him closer. 

"Thank you."


End file.
